Dragonball Z: Virus
by iamnoone3
Summary: Gohan has been kidnapped but by who. Could this be a new enemy for the Z fighters?
1. Kidnapped

**Chapter 1 : Kidnapped**

Gohan didn't have an idea on where he was. He looked around and found that he couldn't move his arms and legs. It seemed like he was being like a prisoner except he didn't know what crime he had committed. A door started to open and Gohan tried to look up.

'Why hello there! It is about time you woke up'

'What are you doing to me?'

'Well I'm just going to perform a little test on you. I hope you don't mind'

'Get off me!'

'Now don't worry little boy. You haven't got a choice in the matter' Gohan had noticed that the creature had nothing in his hands so he started to wonder what he would use for the test. 'I understand you and your father hate needles but I won't be needing one for this test anyway. Just relax it won't hurt!' The creature had started to stroke Gohan's head.

The creature had a long tail and put it into Gohan's mouth. Gohan would have pulled it out if it weren't for his hands being locked up. The creature had started to take his tail out just as something was going down his throat. Gohan didn't know what it was and started to get worried but then he suddenly forgotten what he was getting worried about.

'Now that didn't hurt' The creature decided to leave his tail in Gohan's mouth while he was making a speech. 'You are extremely strong. I was watching your battle against Cell and imagined what it would be like to have someone as strong as you supporting me'

'I will never support you!' Gohan shouted just as the creature pulled out its tail.

'You will soon change your mind' The creature walked out of the room. When he was out, he pressed a button on a nearby machine which released Gohan.

'Piccolo! Krillin!' Gohan was shouting out for his friends and started to do lots of Masenko attacks.

_'Stupid boy! None of your attacks will work and no one can hear you even when they are standing right outside!' The creature was thinking._

The creature had reminded Gohan of Cell because he looked very similar to him. His body was just like Cell's final form except he had different colour skin. He had a red body along with black spots and he had fur covering the upper part of his chest.

_'Using his power up will only make him more vulnerable'_

Gohan started to make his Masenko attacks more powerful but not even a scratch was on the door. He started to get tied. He was hoping that someone would sense his power level but it didn't seem like anyone was planning on helping him.

Suddenly Gohan started to get angry and turned into a Super Saiyan. He started to produce a blue energy ball. Even though his Kamehameha is more powerful than his Masenko attack it still didn't leave a scratch on the door.

_'You can't escape Gohan!' The creature was thinking. _

* * *

Where are Gohan's friends? Find out in the next chapter 'Missing'.


	2. Missing

Sorry, for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2 : Missing**

Chi-chi was shocked and wondered where Gohan was. He never usually goes out in the morning but even since the battle with Cell and Goku's death, he started to act differently. He started to take his studies more seriously which made her very happy yet she felt discomfort. She liked this new side to Gohan yet she wanted the son back she had before the battle. Gohan seemed to enjoy life less and he often wanted to be left alone.

This didn't help as she felt alone herself with no Goku and Gohan. She didn't even break the news to Goku that she was pregnant. She was angry about the situation Goku had left her in and she wants to beable to never forgive him for it but she knew that if she would set eyes on him then her anger would disappear.

She would just wait downstairs for Gohan to turn up and then give him something to eat but it getting near to lunchtime and there was still no sign of him. She started to get worried even though she knew he could handle himself if there were any threats. She weren't sure about whom to call and decided to call Master Roshi.

After speaking to Master Roshi on the phone, Krillin was sent off to look for Gohan and he decided that he would get Piccolo involved in the search. He started to head towards Kami's Lookout where he expected Piccolo to be.

'Piccolo! Chi-chi is getting worried'

'He probably just wants to get away from her'

'But she's worried about him. He's changed'

Dende was listening to the conservation and wanted to join in the search but knew that he couldn't leave the lookout with being Earth's Guardian. He hoped that Krillin would beable to change Piccolo's mind but felt that he weren't going to be successful. Suddenly he heard Piccolo shouting to Krillin to shut up and Krillin was about to go off and start the search without Piccolo.

'Wait!' Krillin stopped and waited to see what Piccolo had to say.

'Either Gohan doesn't want to be found and is hiding his power level or something has happened to him which is unlikely'

'Just because he defeated Cell, doesn't mean he can defeat the next big thing'

'If there was something out there then I think I would have sensed it by now'

Krillin continued to convince Piccolo to help with the search and he gave in at the end. Both of them went off in different directions.

**Later during the evening...**

Chi-chi hadn't heard a word yet from Master Roshi or Krillin about Gohan and her worry started to grow. She decided that she wouldn't have anything to eat incase Gohan turned up just after she finished and then he would be eating by himself. She tried to resist falling asleep but gave in meanwhile Krillin had decided to head home and have some sleep himself. Piccolo decided made a quick trip to Gohan's house and found that he still hadn't arrived. He was getting concerned as he knew Gohan wouldn't make Chi-Chi suffer for this long and continued with the search throughout the night.

Next chapter: The strength within


	3. The strength within

**Chapter 3: The strength within**

Gohan hadn't had something to eat for a while so his strength was started to weaker as he would launch each attack at the door. He was hoping that someone would find him soon but he got the feeling that if someone was going to find him then they would have done by now.

_'How can I fall asleep at a time like this?'_

He started to feel tired and wanted to rest. All Gohan wanted to do was get in his bed and have a rest but not before he has something to eat. Gohan had tried to refuse to go asleep but gave in after a while.

Meanwhile the creature was still interested in watching Gohan suffer. He had decided to get himself a snack earlier even though he had it in the past and weren't to his satisfaction.

**Next day...**

Looking around and he could see that nothing had changed except there was a sudden appearance of a camera in the corner of the room. Gohan had only just woke up and remembered all the events from yesterday. Gohan tried to ignore the camera for a while but then he let his anger out on the creature that was keeping him as his hostage.

'Do you enjoy making me suffer?' Gohan shouted at the top of his voice.

He thought it would be best to stay calm otherwise he may not beable to think things through if he lets his anger take over his control. Waiting for something to happen, Gohan just stayed in the corner of the room and then the atmosphere had seemed to change.

_'It's about time!' The creature stood up and started to get excited as he knew what was coming._

The atmosphere had started to make Gohan angry as memories of the people he loved and care for were being destroyed. Gohan had transformed into a Super Saiyan and started aiming at the door his Kamehameha attacks. None of the attacks left no harm and Gohan's temper started to take control of his body.

'I want to get out!' Gohan screamed and then transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

_'It worked!' The creature couldn't believe the power which was coming off the boy and believed that he had chosen the right fighter. He was the only one who could sense this power and knew the reason behind the transformation._

The door came off as Gohan did one more Kamehameha attack. Gohan walked through the gap left by the door. The creature who had captured him was sitting on a chair looking relaxed and started to clap.

'Well it seems my plan worked'

Gohan didn't take anything from the comment and launched a Masenko however the creature didn't appear scared or turn to escape from the attack.

'You will be stronger!' The creature said just as the attack hit him.

Suddenly Gohan started to get stronger and there was a explosion.

* * *

Is Gohan safe or could this be just the beginning? Find out in the next chapter 'A new enemy'.


	4. A new enemy

**Chapter 4 : A new enemy**

It had been two days and Piccolo couldn't still find Gohan. Piccolo was trying him best to search every sea, city and village for him and just as Piccolo was about to give up he could sense the massive power level. He decided to follow where the power level was coming from and when he arrived, he found that there was was smoke all around. Piccolo had started to believe there may have been a fight and Gohan could have been involved.

Piccolo was looking around however the smoke didn't help. Suddenly Piccolo picked up on the scent he felt before and realised that whoever caused this was still there. Piccolo started to see someone in the smoke and started to go closer towards them. As he got closer he learned who the person was.

'Gohan what happened here?!'

'Well apart from this nothing much' Gohan started to point towards the place where he had been kept prisoner.

Suddenly Piccolo had noticed something different about Gohan. 'You've changed!'

'I'm glad you noticed but that's not just it. Why don't we play a game?'

'You're not Gohan!' Gohan T-shirt was torn apart revealing his chest which was now covered in blood. His eyes were now a dark pink rather than the light blue eyes most Super Saiyans have. His hair was the colour of a Super Saiyan.

'Oh how wrong you are!'

'I know Gohan! He would never speak like that'

'But I've changed. I think you need to catch up on your studies'

'My what?!'

'See none of you were looking for me and came for me'

'Who told you that?!'

'Now now Piccolo I haven't finished yet' Gohan started to point his finger from left to right. 'I started to get impatience and really angry and I became a Super Saiyan 2. Like a bomb ready to explode'

Piccolo was shocked because he could remember the first and last time he turned into this form. Gohan had become less caring and wouldn't forgive Cell. Instead Gohan wanted to make Cell suffer.

'I've decided to blow up the creature which took me. It turned out that was the best decision I have ever made!' Gohan started to laugh. 'It turned out that he passed on a virus to me. Virus was born with the ability to fuse with his killer e.g. me'

Suddenly Gohan had disappeared and Piccolo was wondering where this new Gohan went to. Piccolo was kicked in the back and fell to the ground.

'I can't believe you were my trainer. You couldn't even pick up where I went to' Gohan went back to where he was standing before. 'Now lets play a game. I will be it and you can hide' Gohan started counting down from 10.

Piccolo started to sense that Gohan's power level was increasing.

'Why are doing this?'

'Virus made me realise my real potential and what power should really be used for'

'Gohan this isn't you!'

'Stop saying that! I've changed! Now lets play'

What has happened to Gohan? Find out in the next chapter 'Creation'.


End file.
